The Song in the Partnership
by Kizabeth
Summary: Oneshot songfics based around Booth and Brennan's partnership and relationship. #1 - Get Lucky. No copyright infringement intended. Characters are not mine.


_A/N: So I realised this week that I haven't published anything in about 18 months. So I came up with this little thing that will be part of my Songfic Series. I hope you all enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**Get Lucky – Daft Punk ft Pharrell**

Set between 'The Maggots in the Meathead' and 'The Bones that Weren't'.

**"We're up all night to get Lucky"**

Angela had once mentioned that she and Hodgins ran on "sex and laughter". She'd shared that while their relationship was amazing, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Well that was exactly how Seeley Booth felt. He'd met Hannah in Afghanistan, saved her life, and then celebrated her survival in a very fun and physical way. Things had stayed that way until he'd received Caroline's call and returned to Washington D.C.

But since Hannah had moved in with him, they'd gone back into their old habits. For the first few weeks, every night was filled with hot, passionate sex and laughter as they reminisced about their times in a war zone. Everything was light hearted, never with a touch of seriousness or mention of a deeper relationship.

For the most part, Booth was okay with this lifestyle. 'At least I'm getting some' he'd thought to himself on more than one occasion. And though he now ran on little sleep, and seemed to have aged a few years in only a few weeks, he was at least happy for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Angela caught sight of him as he entered the lab one morning, a slight skip in his step and a smile plastered on his face.

"Well well, looks like someone had a good night last night," she commented on her approach, clutching a file in her arms.

Booth's grin and lack of comment had Angela chuckling, "maybe more than just last night. Getting lucky all week, have we Booth? Gotta say, I'm almost jealous of Hannah getting to ride you all night long."

Booth's smile fell from his face and his mouth dropped open. "Angela!" he hissed, dragging her into her office. "Keep your voice down, the whole lab doesn't need to know!"

Angela just looked at him incredulously. "Sweetie, the whole lab already knows you're getting lucky. You walk in here nearly every day with that grin plastered to your face. What do you think everyone's gonna think?" Placing the file back on her desk and opening her email, Angela gestured to the couch. "So how is it? Mind-blowing? Is she insatiable? Is that what's keeping you up all night? Or maybe you just can't get enough?"

Booth crossed his arms and just glared at Angela. "Oh come on, Booth. Have a little sympathy for the pregnant lady. My hormones are going rampant and Hodgie's always working trying to catch up on all the work left here from our trip to Paris. Sharing is Caring, Studly."

She stared him down for almost a minute before Booth finally gave in. He grinned and leaned back on the couch, his arms resting behind his head as he turned to Angela. "Mind-blowing, hell yeah. But it's not just the sex that keeps us up all night."

"But it is part of it, right? I mean, just by looking at you, I can tell that you could go all night."

Booth chuckled at Angela's endless innuendos. "Of course, Ange. But, I mean, you guys might think it, but I am by no means a prude. So the sex is amazing, and satisfying, but that's not all there is." Booth paused for a second and leaned forward on the couch. "Hannah makes me laugh, she makes me happy and that's one of the best parts of it all."

"Sex and laughter, I get it" she nodded knowingly. "I once told Bren that that was all Jack and I were. 'We're running on sex and laughter' if I recall correctly. But I know you, Booth. You're happy now, but pretty soon sex and laughter won't be enough for you."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Ange." Booth stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"I didn't mean that you can't enjoy it for what it is now, Booth. But we both know that you're the 'forever' kind of guy. And if that's not what Hannah wants, you're gonna regret all this when the time comes. You might be happy with Hannah now, but you know that I think you belong with Bren. She can give you sex and laughter too, as well as forever. She can make you happy too."

Booth turned around in anger at Angela's comments. "But she didn't, Angela! She was too stubborn and too scared to even give happiness with me a shot. So I have the right to have all the sex and laughter I want right now. God knows, it's been long enough!"

Angela wasn't sure if he was referring to the sex or the happiness in his comment of 'it's been long enough', but she was refused the time to debate it as Booth stormed out. Angela raced after him through the lab and into the lobby. "Fine, Booth," she said calmly, offering him a smile as she caught up to him. "I just meant that I think you two are meant to be. But I'm glad you're happy now, Booth. I really am. And Hannah's a great woman and she deserves some happiness too. Just keep it in mind. You want 'happily ever after', but is Hannah really the woman who can give that to you?"

Kissing him on the cheek, Angela turned on her heel and headed back into the lab, leaving Booth to his thoughts. Maybe she was right. Maybe Brennan was who he really needed to give him his happily ever after.

But for the moment, he was up all night getting lucky, so sex and laughter would suit him just fine.


End file.
